


Deleted Scenes: The Bet

by bathtimefunduck



Series: Lucy Lane's Season 2 Blu-Ray Edition [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bets, F/F, First Dates, Multi, but it gives her something to egg on, competitive almost girlfriends, maggie's just along for the ride, maggie's new nickname is coat check, she can't believe she's attracted to these nuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: Two part deleted scenes. Some of you asked about the bet that Alex threw on date #3 in On the High Wire. These are the related deleted scenes: Part 1: The Bet Itself and how it came about and Part 2: The Aftermath. Enjoy watching these little shits navigate dating each other while trying not to implode their existing relationships at the same time.





	Deleted Scenes: The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BearsInCastles for the playlist and sandstonesunspear for the color options.

**The Bet Itself**

Date number one: a casual affair. It felt kind of weird, honestly. Lucy smoothed down the lines of her dress and turned in the mirror once more, checking herself over. Casual or not, she wanted to leave a good impression. 

This was her first date with Alex. 

And Maggie. 

Her stomach knotted and she regretted that third coffee that afternoon. She clenched her fists and took in a deep breath through her nose.

It was just Alex and Maggie. Alex, who she’d had feelings about for months. Her stupid, awkward, funny, genius, gorgeous best friend. 

And Maggie. Alex’s girlfriend. 

Equally funny, smart, and gorgeous. 

She let out her breath slowly, trying not to freak out. 

Lucy was certain Alex was doing enough of that for both of them, and it wouldn’t be fair to Maggie to make her deal with both of them. 

Even if it was her fault in the first place. 

She looked herself up and down once more. Four inch heels, shiny and blemish free patent leather. Enough to bring her level to Alex, if she wore heels, and eye level if she didn’t. The forest green mini dress she’d been saving for a special occasion, pulled out of the back of her closet because Maggie had once complimented the way that color made her eyes pop. Matching purse. Drop necklace with a green stone aimed to lead their eyes to follow the sharp angle of her neckline. 

She hoped the date went well. She wasn’t expecting anything out of it- a second date seemed like too much to hope for- but a girl could at least make them realize what they’d be missing out on if it didn’t lead to more. 

_ God she wanted a second date _ . Hopefully she wouldn’t come off too desperate. 

She hated herself a little. She’d never been this worried when she dated James. 

A knock sounded at her door, startling her out of her thoughts. 

“You got this, Lane.”

She nodded at herself in the mirror before leaving her bathroom. She had this. She totally had this. It was just a casual night out with Alex and Maggie, not all unlike the girls’ nights they’d had- okay, that was probably a bad line of thought, considering all those nights had led to this, to Maggie dragging all of their feelings out of the closet like she was running a coat check. 

The knock sounded again, a little faster paced. 

Almost like Alex was afraid she’d changed her mind. 

Lucy hurried to the door and opened it wide. She meant to smile, but Alex stood there in skin tight jeans and a halter top, her shoulders bare and her makeup dark. Her slight heels still gave her an advantage over Lucy, but gave Lucy a great view in exchange. 

Her mouth went dry. 

Alex’s hands twitched. 

Lucy blinked twice before she shook her head to clear it. She reached forward and pulled Alex into a hug they both relaxed into. She was pretty sure Alex sniffed her before they pulled apart, fingers tangling shyly between them. 

“You look great, Luce.” Alex smiled knowingly. “A little more than casual, don’t you think?”

“Ninety-percent of shooting your shot is accessorizing, Danvers.”

Alex snorted. “Now you tell me.”

“Shut up, you look amazing.”

“Yeah?”

Lucy quirked an eyebrow and gave Alex a slow and thorough once-over, focusing on all the lines she’d like to run her hands and lips over, like she had in that dream last week that made it hard to look Alex in the eye. “Yeah.”

“Maggie’s meeting us at the restaurant.”

“She’s not gonna woo me?” Lucy gasped in mock offense, pulling away to lock her apartment up behind them. 

Alex shook her head and tugged Lucy towards the pair of elevators available to tenants. Her grip got firmer when the door closed behind them, her stance less unsure, hand still a little clammy. 

It was good to know she wasn’t the only nervous one. 

Lucy spent the ride down to the lobby watching Alex. Alex mostly stared forward, but every once in awhile her eyes would dart over to Lucy. Each time Lucy caught her, Alex would squeeze her hand, her lips twitching in amusement. It made for an entertaining 30 seconds of content silence, unbroken by any of her neighbors hopping on. The doors dinged and opened out into the bland lobby, empty except for old Mrs. Pike checking her mail.

Lucy waived as they passed. 

Alex held the doors for her, and Lucy had to resist the urge to crack a joke. The tension and nerves between them were palpable. 

Somehow Alex had pleased the Parking Gods, getting a coveted slot right in front of Lucy’s building. Lucy slowed her pace to linger just enough to check Alex’s back pockets of the badge she wouldn’t be surprised if Alex had flashed to get the space. 

Her back pockets were full, alright, but there wasn’t anything shoved into them. Painted into them was another story entirely. 

Lucy darted her eyes up and saw Alex watching her.

Alex smirked and let out a huff of laughter. “Really?”

“You have a nice ass, Danvers. This is a date, I’m  _ definitely  _ not apologizing.”

Alex opened the passenger car of her SUV and offered a hand. “I’d never dream of expecting an apology for that.”

“Good.” Lucy hopped into the car using Alex’s hand to push off. “Now, why’s Maggie meeting us there? She’s not going to ditch us together is she?”

Alex shook her head and shut the door. She walked around and hopped into the driver’s seat, buckling her seatbelt and waiting for Lucy to do the same before she answered. “No. She promised.”

“You made her promise?”

“I…  _ might _ … have been freaking out a little.”

“About the date?”

“Mmhm.”

Lucy gripped at the belt. “In a good way or a bad way?”

Alex frowned and carefully worked her way out of her parking spot. “A good way, Luce. I mean, I’m a little scared I’m going to completely fuck up my relationship with the first best friend outside of Kara I’ve had in years, but… I think…”

Alex glanced over at the next stop light. “I think we could make it work.”

Lucy reached over and squeezed Alex’s knee. She looked at the roof of the car and blinked back the sudden moisture, irritated with herself for not using something waterproof. “Me too.”

“Anyway. Yeah, uh, Maggie. She said she had to work late, but she’d be on time for dinner. Sorry if you were expecting both of us.”

“I was expecting you guys to bail, honestly.”

“Luce, I can safely say that was never going to happen.” Alex grinned over at her. “Supergirl would have tried to kick my ass.”

“You mean she would have.”

“She’d have  _ tried _ . I taught her how to fight, remember?”

“I remember she’s a solar-powered  _ alien _ .”

“Pft.”

“Confidence is sexy, Danvers,  _ over _ confidence is Maxwell Lord levels of unsexy.”

“I hate you.”

“Good thing I’m hot.”

Alex rolled her eyes. 

The rest of the ride was silent save for the music quietly streaming through the stereo. It didn’t take them long to reach their destination, a hole-in-the-wall pizzeria that Kara recommended for it’s pizza and it’s discretion. Lucy was already thrilled with the place for letting her open up a tab for the night so Alex and Maggie couldn’t beat her to the check. 

She could woo too. 

She was lost in her thoughts enough that Alex opened her door and had to clear her throat to get Lucy’s attention. Lucy smiled sheepishly and unbuckled, slipping from the raised seat with Alex’s hands hovering just in case. 

She didn’t mind that so much when it was Alex. 

She took Alex’s hand this time, tugging her towards the front of the restaurant. 

Maggie waited for them, the most casually dressed out of all of them. Button-up tucked into pressed slacks, badge still on her belt, the leather jacket draped over her shoulders really completed the look. 

Staring might become an issue, honestly. Lucy felt a bit like Kara in an art museum. 

Maggie’s face lit up with the force of her smile, her nose wrinkling in that cute way it did when she really meant it. She pulled her arms from behind her back and presented a blue violet in each hand. “Wow. You ladies look amazing.”

Alex leaned in for a kiss and stole her flower. She stepped quickly out of the way, giving Lucy room to lean in for a hug even more awkward and shy than then one she’d shared with Alex earlier. Maggie kissed Lucy on the cheek and pressed the other flower into her hand. 

“You look great too, Maggie.” 

“I look like I came for work, but it’s nice of you to lie, Lane. Sorry I couldn’t dress it up a little.”

“You look perfect.”

“What Alex said. You’re here.” Lucy shrugged. “You both are. That’s what matters.”

Maggie looked her up and down. “Trust me when I say  _ any _ time, Lane.”

Alex laughed and reached for the door. “Stop drooling and let’s get some pizza.”

“Maggie’s appreciating all my hard work, Danvers, don’t you dare stop her.”

“Oh, and I didn’t?”

“Eh.” Lucy wiggled her hand from side to side.

Alex narrowed her eyes, still holding the door wide open. “I told you you look nice.”

“I wasn’t aiming for  _ nice _ .”

“Or casual.”

“This is casual compared to my ASU.”

“Feel free to wear that next time,” Maggie interjected. “I haven’t seen it yet.”

Lucy flashed her an uncertain smile. “Next time?”

“I’m not the type of girl to put out on the first date, Lane. Just ask Danvers.”

Alex snorted. “You say that like I tried to jump you when we finished the pizza.”

“No, you definitely tried before that.”

Lucy snickered. “Eager babygay?”

“Shut it, Lane.”

“It’s cute. I can’t wait to see if I get the same reaction.”

“Oh, you probably will.”

“She will not!”

“Are you saying you aren’t attracted to me?”

“Pft. What? No! Stop putting words in my mouth.”

“That’s hardly what either of us wants me to put there.”

“Lucy!”

Maggie snorted.

Alex flushed a deep red from the ears down. “You’re hot, but it’s a little soon for that.”

“Absolutely. Look but don’t touch, Danvers.”

“I have self-restraint, Lane.”

“A, I’ve read the reports and beg to differ. B, that’s much less fun.”

“You’re both irresistible. Can we move out of the doorway?”

Lucy shoved Alex through the door and gave her name to the hostess. They were led to a circular booth in the back, with plenty of privacy. Alex and Lucy made faces at each other until Maggie finally rolled her eyes and scooted into the center seat. 

Lucy leaned into Maggie’s side, the warmth from her body keeping the slight chill of the restaurant at bay. “You know, we probably shouldn’t have picked Italian.”

“Scared of a little garlic breath, Lane?”

“Who said I’m gonna let you kiss me, Danvers?”

Alex’s response was cut off by the waiter collecting their drink orders. Once he was gone, she leaned around Maggie and wrinkled her nose at Lucy. “Who said I wanted to kiss you?”

“Anyone who’s ever seen the two of you interact?” Maggie muttered. 

“You heard Maggie. I’m irresistible.”

“Pft. She said the same about me.” 

“I’ve been resisting the urge to kiss you for a while,” Lucy waved a hand. “It’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, you’re doing so well Maggie called you out on it.”

Lucy’s lips twisted into a wry smile. “She’s a detective, she detects.”

“She’s sitting right here.”

“I bet you’ll kiss me first.”

“You’re on. Terms?”

Alex paused. 

Maggie snorted. She glanced between them as they stared in silence. “You two aren’t serious?”

“Winner calls the shots.” 

“Calls the shots  _ where _ ?” Lucy pressed. 

“You  _ know _ where, Lane.” 

Lucy sat back and smiled smugly. “Deal.”

“I’m not agreeing to this.”

“You don’t have to,” Lucy and Alex chorused. 

“It’s a bet between us, Mags.” Lucy grinned. “You and Alex can still make out.”

“What about you and me?” Maggie smirked.

“I feel like we should kiss first.” 

“That an invitation?”

Lucy raised her eyebrows and shrugged. “Depends on the date.”

Maggie leaned over to Alex. “Don’t get me in the doghouse with your little bet, Danvers.”

“Pft. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I’m on the side that lets me kiss the pretty ladies I’m trying to date, Danvers. Our bets are fun, you and Lane bet as foreplay.”

“We do not!”

“We kind of do.”

A throat cleared. “Are you ladies ready to order?”


End file.
